


Too hungry to think straight

by river_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Help, M/M, and they make out ig, idk how to tag, nom nom, they are kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan
Summary: Oh god, Niki is going to fucking die.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Too hungry to think straight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I do not know how to write making out. I do not know how to write any type of relationship stuff because I've never been in one because no one loves me and all I know about love comes from other fan fics I read. Iiiiiii tried my best tho enjoy

Oh god, Niki sure fucked up.

How did this even happen? Normally, he’s always prepared some meals to bring with him or just a couple of snacks. But that practice session took much longer than he anticipated, and Rinne did not let anyone leave or have a break until he was satisfied. Having someone like that as their leader sure is exhausting.

By the time Niki was free, he was too hungry to think straight. His mind was just screaming for food, but it wouldn’t tell him how to get it, where he left his snacks or where he could buy a meal. He couldn’t think a coherent thought, all that was going on in his head was “I’m starving, I’m starving, I’m starving, I’m starving, I’m starving!”

Where even was he? In some hallway, but where? Even if he knew where he was or where he was headed, weakly staggering around the ES building, he still wouldn’t know where to get food. Food. Food! He needs food, right now.

His knees were shaking, and Niki struggled to even keep standing up straight. He flopped against a wall, desperately trying to keep his balance. Deep breaths, in and out, but that didn’t help this excruciating hunger that plagued him. It was as though his stomach was sucking out the last bits of energy saved in his body. He felt his legs give out and collapsed to the floor. Fuck.

No one was around to help him… At least, no one seemed to help him. He couldn’t actually tell if anyone was near, his vision has long gone blurry, and his mind was too focused on food to actually take proper note of his surroundings, but if there was someone around, he would have gotten any help by now.

He didn’t have the strength to push himself up, in fact, he didn’t even have the strength necessary to move his hands into the position for him to do that. He felt himself shutting down, as it felt like his stomach was pulling his eyelids shut.

He tried to fight it, but by the time he realized he was starting to pass out, his eyes were already closed, and soon after, he fell unconscious, with nothing he could do.

.

..

…

As Niki started to slowly, really slowly, regain consciousness, he became aware of a certain smell. His mind was still way too dazed to figure out anything, where he was, what happened, or where that scent was coming from. All he knew was that this smell was wonderful, sensational, it was just… perfect. He wanted to drown in it, it was all he ever wanted.

Eventually, Niki started to wake up more, his body starting to stir, and he let out a groan. He struggled to open his eyes, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He was laying on a soft surface, either a bed, futon or sofa, and was wrapped in a warm blanket. The blanket had something enticing about it, but before he could start thinking about it, he heard a familiar voice… “S-Shiina-san?”

Finally, Niki opened his eyes and was met with anxious teal ones, looking down on him with concern. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t get any actual words across his lips, besides “Mmmmmmmmmmm…?”

Looking around, Niki realized he was in a dorm room, but one unfamiliar to him. It had two beds, and he occupied one of them. Across from him sat Mayoi on the side of the bed. “Um, are you feeling alright, Shiina-san?”

After a few moments of Niki trying to process his words, he nodded. “Wha… happn…?” he slurred. His head was still spinning, and he was struggling to stay awake.

“I found you lying there in the hallways. I-I almost thought you were dead! But I remembered hearing about the kind of metabolism you have, and I could hear your stomach growl really loudly as I picked you up, so I figured you were starving…”

Still completely out of it, he let Mayoi’s word echo inside his head, trying to understand what he just said, nodding slowly as he started to comprehend it. He yelped when he felt the comfortable weight next to him disappear. “D-Don’t leave me, Mayo-chan…” he murmured in a dazed panic.

Mayoi gave him a shy but assuring smile. “Ah, d-don’t worry, I won’t leave. I just brought you something to eat. Let me just get it for you.” He stood up, went to the other side of the room, and brought back a bowl of fries with some chicken nuggets. Was this what Niki was smelling as he woke up?

Mayoi noticed Niki’s gaze was glued to the bowl as he came back. “A-Ah, I’m terribly sorry it’s just some awful fast food, for a chef like you it must be horrible, but I just wanted to make sure I could get you a meal as quickly as possible, please forgive me!”

To be absolutely honest, Niki would eat his own toenails right now (although toenails really don’t get rid of hunger at all, he’s tried), so there’s no need at all to apologize for bringing him fast food (besides, he loves fast food either way. If it is edible, he’d die for it). There was no way he could get his thoughts out coherently right now, though, so he made a note to thank Mayoi once he feels better. He really is his savior.

He was handed over the bowl and could barely contain his drooling. Soon, this tasty salvation is going to end the hunger that plagued him. He’s gonna be saved. When he felt himself pass out in the hallways, he thought he was gonna die for sure, but his guardian angel, Mayoi, saved him.

He wanted to grab a handful of fries and devour them, gobble them down, but… his hand didn’t cooperate. Niki was still completely dizzy and felt numb, he barely got it towards the bowl, but when he finally did, he felt too weak to grab anything. His hand just kept on shaking wildly, but he couldn’t properly manage to grab any fries, let alone bring them to his mouth.

Mayoi noticed his struggle. “U-Um… do you… do you need to be fed?” he offered, too nervous to make eye contact.

Reluctantly, Niki nodded, also looking away in embarrassment.

“D-Don’t worry, I don’t mind,” Mayoi assured, yet still stuttering. “As long as you end up feeling better, Shiina-san…” He sat down closer to where Niki was sitting, grabbed a fry, and gently brought it to his mouth. He opened wide, like a little child getting fed by its parent, and, when the salt and the grease finally hit his tongue, he felt like he was reborn.

_Finally, something to eat._

Mayoi couldn’t help but smile at the way Niki started beaming with new life after taking a single bite, color returning to his face.

He always has this habit of watching people, and when he happens to lay his eyes on Niki while he's eating, he can’t help but stare, to the point where he forgets all subtlety about it. He always looks so unbelievably happy eating, and this time even more so, he looked like his life has just been restored.

In fact, he lost himself so far in his thoughts watching Niki that he completely spaced out, only brought back into reality after Niki opened his mouth wide expectantly, to be fed with more fries.

Mayoi apologized and quickly gave him some more. Although it was kind of embarrassing, he really enjoyed feeding him, just seeing Niki slowly regain that energy and that sparkle in his eyes that he always found so mesmerizing… that was all he wanted.

He reached into the bowl for some more fries but was only met with plastic. Before either of them knew it, Niki has already eaten everything.

“Are you feeling better? Do you need me to get you some more food?” Mayoi asked.

Niki hummed happily. “I’m feeling amazing! Thank you so much, Mayo-chan~! You really, really, saved my life! How can I ever make it up to you?” He seemed like a completely different person, compared to how he was barely alive just a few minutes ago.

Mayoi quickly shook his head. “A-Ah, no, really, it’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay. Do you still anything?”

Niki’s eyes were glued to Mayoi’s hands, and his grease and salt laced fingers. “Actually, yes.”

Mayoi opened his mouth to ask what he wanted, but Niki reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling it towards his mouth before he could even react. And before he knew it, Niki’s tongue was all over it.

It took everything Mayoi had to not start screeching at frequencies higher than humanly possible.

Niki didn’t even seem to notice Mayoi’s turmoil over this sudden interaction, as he just kept on licking around his hand, even after the grease has already long been licked away.

Almost seemingly out of breath, Niki pulled away after a while. “Mayo-chan… You’re so, SO delicious!” he gushed, wiping off some bits of saliva he still had around his mouth.

“A-Ahhh…” By the time Niki looked at Mayoi, he was a completely flustered mess.

“Awwww, what’s with that face, Mayo-chan? Did you like that?”

Shaking, Mayoi tried to calm down and get himself under some sort of control, but Niki’s adorably smug face only made it harder for him. “Well… I… I’m… You… Wa… I… Was…” Mayoi stuttered around, his brain short-circuiting, completely unable to form a coherent sentence.

Niki giggled, he thought that was simply adorable. “Well, now that I had a taste of you, I’m craving some more, you know?” He put the empty bowl away and leaned closer. “I’m still hungry, so I can’t just stop after the appetizer~ Soo… would you mind being my next meal?”

By now, Niki was almost close enough for their noses to touch. Mayoi was frozen in place, some sweat rolling down his cheek out of… nervousness? Fear? Excitement? He had no idea how he was even feeling, his head was spinning, his heart was racing, and he felt Niki’s heat getting closer and closer.

After receiving no answer, Niki tilted his head, furrowing his brows. “Is that a yes or a no? I don’t wanna do anything to you that you don’t want, Mayo-chan…”

“A-Ah…?” He totally blanked out, completely unable to think straight, but eventually, his body took initiative, and he nodded with a shy smile. “I-I mean… Go ahead…”

“You sure?” Mayoi nodded again, this time more confidently, and Niki grinned. “Alrighty then~! Just so you know, I won’t hold back, unless you scream for me to stop~!”

Part of Mayoi was scared, but the other part that just wanted Niki to just ravish him quickly took over, the more he looked into his sky-blue eyes. He nodded, for the final time, before Niki pressed his lips onto Mayoi’s.

Mayoi had no experience in kissing, so he just tried to replicate what Niki did. Or at least that’s what he wanted to do, by the time Niki’s tongue was in his mouth, he froze, no clue what do to, as he just took it in. He had no idea if that was a horrible thing to do, he’s never kissed anyone before.

But before panic could overcome his mind, the pleasure did. Although he was completely lost, he felt so good, Niki’s tongue roaming around in his mouth. There was still the tiniest taste of bad fast food on him, but if anything, that made it even better.

Their sense of time has long disappeared, but at some point, they pulled away to take a breath, still connected by a small string of saliva. Mayoi always read about this in books, he didn’t think that this happens just like that in real life.

They only just started kissing, but Mayoi already looked really done. Face flushed, a drooling mess, and breathing loudly.

“How come no one has tasted you before, when you taste soooo good?” asked Niki, voice as sweet as always.

“A-Ah, I...?”

Niki was already missing Mayoi’s taste, he immediately leaned in for another kiss, before he could say anything. This time a bit more intense, but Niki still kept a close eye on Mayoi’s reactions, as to not overwhelm him too much. Yes, he had lied about not holding back; Niki tried his best to not let his hunger get the best of him. He didn’t want to hurt Mayoi after all.

But it was getting harder and harder because he found Mayoi had this certain taste, it didn’t come from food anything, since Niki had never tasted something like that before. But whatever it was, so sweet, absolutely lovely, enticing, hypnotic… If it weren’t for the fact that they need to breathe, Niki would have never pulled away from the kiss. But as quickly as he could, after having a breath, his tongue found his way into Mayoi’s mouth again, he didn’t want to not have this taste in his mouth any longer.

And so it went on, seemingly endlessly, until they eventually found themselves stopping. Both of them really breathless, and speechless, they just looked into each other’s eyes. “I can’t believe it…” Niki finally muttered, breaking the silence, “...why do you taste like this…? You’re… addictive…”

Mayoi had no words left in his lungs. It wasn’t like he was able to think of an answer, anyway.

When Niki leaned back in, Mayoi expected another kiss, but instead, Niki pushed Mayoi’s braid away, making it go behind his back and revealing his neck. Then he felt a tongue on his nape, flinching at the sudden and unexpected sensation. It felt really good though. He could feel Niki enjoying every single bit of him.

Yes, his skin is just as good as his mouth… It was even seasoned by the salty sweat that dripped down his neck.

After a couple of licks, Niki started sinking his teeth into his skin. He started incredibly softly, it was more like pressing his teeth against his neck, nibbling then actual biting.

 _‘Didn’t he say he wouldn’t hold back…?’_ wondered Mayoi, before finding the courage to say, with a nervous tone of voice, “Y-You can bite h-harder, if you want to…”

He didn’t need to say that twice, as immediately, he felt Niki’s teeth tearing into his skin. The sweet sounds of Mayoi’s moaning in both pain and pleasure at the same time just made it so much more thrilling to him.

Niki had basically lost all sense of reason, he had to remind himself that what he was chewing on was not food, no matter how much he wished he could just consume it, devour it, it was so good.

Eventually, he felt some liquid coming from where he was biting, blood. It was so sweet, intoxicatingly so. He licked over the marks he left, taking in every single drop of his blood, although it wasn’t much. The sensation of the wet tongue just made it even, even better for Mayoi. He tried his best to contain his moans and shrieks by biting down on his lip, but it didn’t do much.

After what could have been ages of biting, kissing, licking his neck, Niki stopped. Grinning, to take a glance at what he had left there, these bruises would certainly stay for a while. Niki gently took Mayoi’s hair and put it back to how he normally wears it, with his braid covering his marks on his neck.

He noticed some saliva that has run down Mayoi’s mouth, and gets one last taste of it, licking it off.

Mayoi couldn’t get out a single word, as he just stared at Niki, Niki stared back, just as silent. They both had bright red faces. Mayoi smiled, very awkwardly and shyly. Niki smiled back, beaming with shameless happiness. From the moment he met Mayoi for the first time, he knew he had this tasty kind of smell. He would have never imagined that he is so unbelievably good, however.

“S-Shiina-san… that was… I… I’m…” stuttered Mayoi, his gaze shifting from place to place nervously.

“Thank you so much for the meals you gave me~” Niki cooed, giving a gentle kiss to Mayoi’s braid.

**Author's Note:**

> Nom nom


End file.
